The Quiet
Character Synopsis The Quiet is the Fear of Nothingness that is described as the complete absence of matter and the very representation of nonexistence. The Quiet seems to exist "within the cracks" of reality and is a every present entity within The Architect Multiverse Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A Verse: Fear Mythos Name: The Quiet, The Abyss, The End, The Howling Dark Gender: Non-Applicable (The Quiet is has no gender, as it's nothing itself) Age: Primordial (Existed before the creation of The Architect Multiverse) Classification: The Fear of Nothing, All-Encompassing Abyss, Nonexistence itself Special Abilities: Nonexistent Physiology (The Quiet is described as an entity that is the absence of all life and existence, existing as the very representation of nonexistence itself), Void Manipulation (It's very essence is the abyss itself and as such it can manipulate nothingness to a high degree), Conceptual Manipulation (Capable of erasing other "fears", who are ideals percieved by humanity), Spatial Manipulation (Is capable of creating cracks in Space, of which it also resides within), Abstract Existence (The Quiet is described as the very embodiment of nonexistence and absence, it's existence lies on the absence of all life and any form of existence), Immortality (Type 1, 5 & 8. As long as there's nonexistence, The Quiet remains in existence. In addition The Quiet predates and exists without The Fear of Death bounding it's existence), Fusionism (Capable of causing "Dimensional Bleeding", which causes all worlds to to merge and bleed into one another), Destruction & Existence Erasure (Able to "erase" anything from existence, once someone is "claimed" by The Quiet, it no longer exists and cannot be brought up in the Architect Multiverse but in another multiverse), Time Manipulation (Capable of bringing the end of time, as an idea), Empathic Manipulation (One who has been "touched" by The Quiet has no emotions), Acausality (Is unbound by cause and effect, existing as a inevitable fate) Omnipresence, ETC. Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ '(The Quiet exists as a force that is capable of devouring the entirety of The Architect Multiverse, of which is infinite in size. Encompasses the nothingness that extends outside of the Architect Multiverse. Should be comparable to fears such as The Glitch, who can distort every universe in The Multiverse, incluidng an infinite number of realities. Implied to be somewhat comparable to The Architect themselves) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Exists beyond the concept of linear time and is free of Time's bounding. In addition it naturally exists outside of Multiversal Space-Time). '''Omnipresent '''within The Architect Multiverse (It encompasses and embodies the nothingness that inhabits Architect's Multiverse) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Beyond the concept of linear Time) 'Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '(When the time comes, it will consume the entirety of The Architect Multiverse, which is stated to have infinite realities. In addition it embodies the nothingness that resides within the cracks of reality and outside of The Multiverse) 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '(It's very nature makes it hard to kill as it technically doesn't even exist and isn't killable by conventional means. Plus it's unable to die so long the concept of absence and nonexistence remains within The Multiverse) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: Multiversal+ '(Will erase the entire Multiverse and it's Space-Time) 'Intelligence: Unknown, implied to be Mindless 'whilst others it's implied to be borderline '''Nigh-Omniscient ' '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fear of Nothing: '''The Quiet is capable of erasing anything and anyone from existence that gets "claimed" by it. Once something is taken by The Quiet, it no longer exists in The Multiverse and is cosigned to the endless abyss that it encompasses Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Category:Fear Mythos Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fear Entities (Fear Mythos) Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Horror Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Demi-Gods Category:Void Embodiments Category:Conceptual Control Category:Destruction Users Category:Existence Erasers Category:Void Users Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Space Benders Category:Abstract Beings Category:Monsters Category:Primordial Entities Category:Tier 2